


Stuck in the Rain

by The_Grey_Angel



Series: To Asgard And Back [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6151012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Grey_Angel/pseuds/The_Grey_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ORIGINAL IMAGINE: Imagine Loki trying to get used to Midgard’s weather, which is far more changeable than Asgard’s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Worst Day

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly just needed some fluff after reading an angsty fic and I thought some cutesy Loki stuck in the rain with the reader would help. I’ll write the rest of Taking Way Too Long later but I kinda need a small break from smut right now. And I had to give the reader powers cause reasons.

Today really wasn’t your day. First, your alarm hadn’t rang, so you didn’t have time to take a shower and had to fix your hair in a hurry. You then had had to eat breakfast in your car on your way to the Stark tower. Not only did you get there late, but it _had_ to be on the day Loki was being transferred from Asgard to the tower, to carry out his sentence.

“Good morning, Miss Y/N.” Jardis greeted you as you stepped into the elevator. “Your blood pressure is particularly high. Is everything alright?”

  
“Morning, Jarvis…” You sighed, sipping your much needed coffee. “I’m just pissed because my alarm didn’t ring and I got stuck in traffic on the way here.”

  
“I see. I will tell Mr. Stark you arrived.” You simply muttered a ‘thank you’ and got out when the elevator reached the common area. You finished your coffee and headed to the kitchen to make yourself a second one.

  
Your job was basically to babysit the Avengers. You had to make sure they didn’t end up killing each other because of an argument and/or destroying the city. The heroes may have came off as well… heroes… to the general public but the rest of the time, they were a bunch of misfits and bratty children. Not that you didn’t love them. They were your friends and you enjoyed their company. But there were days where they seriously got on your nerves.

  
You were so lost in your thoughts that you bumped into someone as you turned around and spilled your fresh-made – hot – coffee all over said someone’s chest, resulting into that someone shouting and hissing in pain.

  
“Oh my God! I’m so sorry!” You quickly grabbed some tissues and tried to wipe some of the coffee off. The man stopped your hands with his and you looked up at him, gasping when you realized who this was. It was Loki. _The_ Loki. The one who had almost destroyed New York. “Shit.” You breathed.

  
The God of Mischief was glaring at you. “You impotent!” He growled and you were frozen in shock more than in fear. “Could you not see that I was standing right there??”

  
Before you could say anything, Steve came into the room. “What’s going on, here?” He asked, a look of concern on his face. “Y/N, are you alright? Did he hurt you?” He glared at Loki.

  
“I’m fine, Stevie.” You cleared your throat. “It was my fault, I was distracted and I spilled my coffee on him.” You explained but it didn’t seem to reassure the Super Soldier.

  
“She speaks the truth.” Loki huffed, wiping off the rest of the coffee and looking seriously pissed.

  
Steve kept glaring at the God and pulled you to the livingroom despite your protesting. “I swear I’m alright, dammit. I know he lost most of his powers, I’m not afraid of him.” You gently pushed him away from you and he let you even though he was much stronger than you. “Plus… It’s not like I can’t defend myself.”

  
“Still… I don’t like the thought of you being next to him. He’s still dangerous. Powers or not.” He crossed his arms over his chest and you rolled your eyes at him.

  
“It’s my job to be next to him, Steve. I’m supposed to watch all of you.” You replied and he rolled his eyes back at you.

  
*******************

  
The next week went relatively alright. The Avengers only got into an argument twice, which really was an accomplishment, knowing them. Loki eventually forgave you for the coffee incident and you suspected Thor had a hand in this. He probably had had to stop Loki from smiting you or something. You were grateful, of course. You kinda enjoyed being alive and having all of your body parts in the right place. The God of Mischief did start to more or less ignore you, though. He probably didn’t want more boiling hot coffee spilled all over his chest, which was understandable.

  
You were making lunch for your bunch of overgrown children when your phone started ringing. You checked who was calling and sighed because it was Fury. “Y/L/N.” You picked up.

  
“Hey, it’s me.” The one-eyed man said. “We need to talk.”

  
“What can I do for you, Sir?” You asked, squeezing the phone between your ear and shoulder as you resumed your cooking.

  
“You’re being transferred to the Stark tower permanently. It has been determined that Loki requires surveillance 24/7.”

  
You frowned, even though you knew the Director couldn’t see you. “Are you saying I’ll be moving here? Living here?”

  
“That’s exactly what I’m saying.” He confirmed. “Your belonging are being moved as we speak.”

  
“What?? And you didn’t even ask for my opinion!?!?” You were bewildered.

  
“Are you defying an order, Agent Y/L/N?” Fury asked in a tone that left no room for arguing.

  
You cleared your throat. “No, Sir. Apologies, Sir.”

  
“That’s what I thought…” He mumbled. “That’ll be all.” Without another word, he hung up on you.

  
‘Great…’ You thought sarcastically. ‘That’s exactly what I needed.’ You huffed and turned the stove off, pouring the soup you just made into enough bowls for everyone, and took the bread out of the oven. “Lunch is ready.” You said into the PA system so everyone could hear you. You took the bowls to the table two at a time and nearly bumped into Loki (again), you hadn’t noticed he was already on this floor. 

“I hope walking into me while carrying hot liquid won’t become a habit of yours.” The God said and you weren’t sure whether or not he had an amused look on his face.

“So do I…” You sighed. “Sorry, I guess I was lost in thoughts again… Oh, thank you.” You added, surprised, when he took the bowls from you and set them on the table himself. He usually didn’t talk to you, even less helped you with any of your chores, and you wondered what had triggered the change in his behavior.

“You’re welcome.” Oh, that was definitely a smile, this time. “What has you so distracted, if I may ask?” He followed you as you went back to the kitchen and helped you carry the rest of the food.

Part of you was wondering if he was manipulating you for whatever scheme he was planning but the rest was pleased with the Asgardian’s change of demeanor. “Director Fury has decided to transfer me to the tower permanently without even asking me first.” You explained.

“And you do not like having big decisions like this made without your consent.” Loki nodded in understanding. 

“Exactly.” You sighed, sitting down at your usual place around the big table. “It’s not that I mind living here, just that I don’t like that Fury _assumed_ I would be okay with it.” 

The rest of the Avengers soon joined you and sat down at the table. You all chatted with each other as you ate and they didn’t even start a food fight, this time. 

“Guys…” You said when you were all done and they looked up at you expectantly. “Fury decided to transfer me here, so I’ll be living with you for the foreseeable future.” You announced.

“Awesome!” Natasha grinned at you.

“I look forward to you living here with us, Lady Y/N.” Thor said in his booming voice.

“Aww…” Tony fake pouted. “That means less parties.” But you could tell the news made him happy.

“Cool.” Clint nodded, smiling.

“Does that mean we’ll have more movie nights?” Steve asked, hopeful, and Bucky stayed quiet.

“Of course.” You replied with a grin and the Super Soldier cheered.

“Good, that means I’ll be able to conduct more experiments on your abilities.” Bruce half joked and you chuckled. 

You thought you saw a smile on Loki’s lips and it made your grin bigger. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad, after all.


	2. Drenched Kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I give up… I’ve been trying to write this chapter for what? months now? And I can’t make it perfect. I can’t add more to it. So here. Have it. It’s unedited, incomplete and terrible but I don’t know how to finish it.

It turned out your new rooms were at least as big as your old apartment, and they didn't even include a kitchen and a livingroom. And the bed, oh the bed was so comfortable. You had slept like a baby on sleeping pills. Wow… Not something to actually try, though.

After your morning shower, you made your way to the kitchen and were greeted by a whistling Steve who was cooking breakfast. “Morning, Y/N.” He said when he saw you.

“Hey.” You smiled at him and went to start the coffee machine, only to realize that someone had already done your job for you and you frowned. “Isn’t that my job?”

The Soldier shrugged lightly. “Sorry… Force of habit, I guess.” He gave you a sheepish smile as you moved to see what he was cooking, grinning when you saw it was bacon. Oh, you could definitely forgive him.

The rest of the Avengers soon made their way into the kitchen, Thor's booming voice announcing their arrival, and you helped Steve plate the food, smiling. As you brought a couple plates to the table, you noticed Loki leaving back against a wall, quietly watching the rest of you. It may have seemed creepy to someone who wasn't really paying attention but to you, he looked like he didn't know what do or how to fit in. Your eyes met his and you both immediately looked away.

******

You were out shopping with Nat when it started raining. And, of fucking course, you hadn't taken an umbrella with you. The people around you tried to cover their heads with various items and you used your jacket to try and do the same. Your friend quickly grabbed your armed and all but dragged you back to the tower. By the time you made it there, you were both soaked to the bone. Hopefully, your fandom t-shirts weren't. The sight that greeted you, though, was worth a million bucks.

Loki stood outside the Stark tower, looking like a kitten who'd almost drowned. Strands of his raven hair were sticking to his face and his arms were wrapped tightly around himself.

“Lady Natasha, Lady Y/N, thank the Norns.” He said when he saw you. “I appear to have been locked out.”

Your friend and you tried not to laugh as you opened the door and helped Loki inside. “Stark must think he's hilarious.” The red-head shook her head lightly. “I'll go have a word with him.” And she left you with the soaked god.

“Come on…” You said with a sigh, placing a hand on his back and guiding him to the elevator, once it was available. “Let's go get you dried off. We don't want you to catch a cold.” He gave you a questioning look. “That is if you can get sick.” You added, pressing the button to your floor. You didn't which level he lived on.

Loki was shivering, when you arrived to your quarters. You tried not to look at him too much as he let you remove his wet clothes and put them in your laundry bin but you still caught a glimpse of his surprisingly muscular chest.

“Why do you insist on helping me?” He asked in a small voice, avoiding your gaze. Apparently, this was as awkward for him as it was for you. Maybe it was because he was wearing nothing but a pair of boxers or maybe he wasn't used to receiving help from anyone.

You extended a hand towards your bathroom and a towel flew to your hand, much to his surprise. You hadn't realized he'd never seen you use your telekinetic powers before. “Because,” You started drying him off, a small smile playing on your lips. “It's my job to take care of you guys. Make sure you don't kill each other or get yourselves killed.”

Loki tilted his head to the side, looking at you with a renewed interest.


End file.
